The present invention relates to a device for both holding a pressurized container, such as a spray can, and for actuating the valve of the container to dispense its pressurized contents. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in such devices, whereby these devices can remain attached to a spray can with much reduced risk of an inadvertent actuation of the valve.
Spray can holding and actuation devices are well known in the art, as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,877,934-- Wallace; 3,172,582-- Belpedio; 3,189,232-- Joffe; and 4,089,440-- Lee. Further examples of such actuation devices are disclosed in the following British patent specifications Nos.: 1,163,978; 1,343,881; 1,487,719; 2,001,706 (published application); and 2,038,952 (published application).
Of the prior art spray can actuation devices, one of the more popular types has the general configuration of a pistol, as particularly exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,474-- Hutchinson et al. These pistol-shaped devices typically include a body that has a pistol-grip handle, and means on the front of the body for removable attachment to the top of a spray can, of the type having a push-button valve. The body carries a valve actuation member that is operably linked or connected to a trigger, the latter being situated with respect to the handle in a manner similar to the trigger of a pistol. The linkage between the actuation member and the trigger is such that when the trigger is squeezed or depressed, the actuation member is brought into operable engagement with the push-button valve, thereby actuating the valve to dispense the contents of the container.
While the prior art spray can actuation devices have added greatly to the convenience and safety of using spray cans, such devices typically lack any effective mechanism for minimizing the possibility of an inadvertent actuation of the spray can valve when a spray can is held by the actuation device, and, especially, during the process of attaching the device to the can. Accordingly, the user must take particular care to prevent the trigger from being inadvertently depressed when using such devices. The need for such care makes these actuation devices less convenient to use, thereby detracting from their utility.
There has thus been a long-felt, but as yet unsatisfied, need for a safety mechanism that can be readily adapted to the prior art spray can holding and actuation devices, and that greatly reduces the possibility of inadvertent actuation of the spray can valve.